


A Faerie Different Story: Wand Woods amd Cores

by Jane0Doe



Series: The Fae are Watching [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: my rather complicated and abstract explanations of why exactly I chose the wand cores and woods I did, for the people I did





	1. Lily Potter

**_ Lily Potter _ **

Basilisk skin with elder wood

I changed Lily Potters wand, as in my story she is a changeling and with such a fundamental aspect of who she is altered, I doubt her personality would remain the same.

**Basilisk Skin**

Basilisk wands are incredibly rare due to the creatures themselves not being natural and created by dark magic that is long since banned. Add that they are ridiculously hard to kill (unless your Harry Potter) and its no surprise that they are impossible to find. Whilst most often found in heirloom or reforged wands, it is possible to get a new one if you have the right connections. It is said that the occasional new basilisk wand will almost always bond to a Parselmouth or budding Dark Wixen. Lily Potter was a changeling of the unseelie court, as such her core was undeniably dark in nature. She is also the source of Harry’s ability to speak to snakes as to do such a thing isn’t just about magic but also about having the correct muscles in your mouth and the right vocal range. Add that Harry isn’t a Horcrux in my story and there is nowhere else he could have gotten it. Whilst some might say that very little good comes out of wielders of basilisk wands, this is more to do with the prejudice against magic than the wielders themselves.

**Elder**

Elder is the rarest wand wood of all due to its reputation as being deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It cannot be denied that elder contains powerful magic, however, the wand will scorn any owner who it doesn't feel is the superior of his or her company. It takes a remarkable wixen to keep hold of an elder wand for any length of time.

There is an old superstition, ‘wand of elder, never prosper,’ but according to Ollivander this superstition “is baseless, and those foolish wandmakers who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood.”  

The fact is that only a highly unusual person such as Lady Potter will find their perfect match in elder. It is said that anyone who is chosen by a wand made of elder is marked out for a special destiny. Lily Potter may not have lived long, but no one can deny that she was special. A faery, a Lady, one of the few to stand against the dark lord and the first person to discover a way to defeat the killing curse? The woman was incredible and should have got more than a footnote in the story of Voldemorts.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Harry Potter: _ **

 Thestral tail hair and Augery Tail feather with cedar wood and a silver lime lining

Now I could have been REALLY dull and kept Harry’s wand the same, but as his upbringing and such has been altered I feel his wand should change to reflect this. Also, I read the description for Holly wood on Pottormore and couldn’t help but feel it was a cop out. I mean seriously the description of it was basically written to fit the personality Rowling gave him in the books.

I could be seeing things, but I REALLY don’t like it so I’m gonna change it.

Mostly because I want the wand to suit my version of Harry Potter, but also because I’m a petty little S@#t.

**Thestral Tail Hair**

Apparently, Thestral wands are generally known to produce strong magic but only if the wielder truly understands themselves. Because of this a wielder that doesn’t know themselves or loses sight of who they are can end up having their spells suffer or weaken. When the wielder truly knows and accepts themselves in their entirety, they are capable of producing unbelievably powerful works of magic. I felt this suited Harry well as he’s been a Seer since his abilities were unlocked when he was 6 years old and his uncle nearly beat him to death (this is briefly touched on in the prequel ‘memory’). If Harry didn’t have a VERY good understanding and hold on who he is at his core, he likely would have lost his mind within his visions and then his ability to tell reality from what his ability was showing him a very long tie ago.

Also, the Dursleys lie to themselves about the kind of people they are ALL THE TIME, and Harry doesn’t want to end up like them. This coupled with the fact that the fey don’t/can’t lie has made Harry a very honest person.

Finally, Thestral wands work very well for Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration, all of which Harry was pretty good at in the books (he will also be in this fic too). Not as important, but it still affected my decision.

**Augurey Tail Feather**

In the Wizarding world there is a superstition that an Augurey’s (Irish phoenixes) cry signified that someone was about to die, because of this they were once associated with powerful Dark wands and so fell out of use. In truth an Augurey’s cry signified/predicted an oncoming storm. Due to this, a wand made with their tail feathers is actually an incredibly powerful core for Divinations. Considering Harry is a Seer in this fic, I felt that his wand should reflect that as his Ability is an intrinsic part of who he is.

The fact that Augurey’s are so badly Misunderstood makes it perfect as well for Harry as he has been judged by all those in Private Drive throughout his childhood and will likely continue to be judged within the wizarding world. (Expectations of the likes forced on Harry in the books should NEVER be placed on a child. EVER!) That his magic is grey (like all Seers), bordering on dark only makes it worse as most wizards will assume he’s evil even though dark and evil AREN’T synonymous.

**Cedar**

Pottormore states that Cedar wand carriers have “strength of character and unusual loyalty.” To have survived and actually grown into a decent person who wasn’t broken or spineless, Harry must have great inner strength. As for unusual loyalty, I believe the things Harry has done for the sake of his friends/loved ones (hint, hint Basilisk) speak for themselves.

Gervaise Ollivander (Garrick O. father) is quoted as saying “you will never fool the cedar carrier” and I agree. Harry can see a person’s entire past! There is no way to lie to someone who knows you better than you know yourself. Harry’s ability has made him very perceptive, even if this isn’t something he necessarily wants to be.

Garrick Ollivander apparently claimed that “(he has) never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom (he) would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond.” Like any other witch or wizard who is bonded with a cedar wand Harry will be a frightening adversary to any that thoughtlessly challenged him or threaten his own. Like most children that grow up with practically nothing, he is extremely possessive of what he sees as his.

**Silver Lime**

Similar to Augurey tail feathers Silver Lime wood is reputed to perform best for Seers and those with an affinity for the mind arts. Both of which Harry is skilled at. One due to his natural affinity, the other due to pure necessity (Harry unknowingly practises occlumency with the help of the shadows to keep his mind ordered and to keep his visions from bleeding into his memories).

I wanted Harry’s wand to reflect his ability, even if no one else knows (the silver Lime is a lining so hidden and when asked, Harry only mentions the Cedar wood and Thestral hair.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it just me or is it weird that Pottermore doesn't mention mahogany as a wand wood, and yet that is what James Potters wand is made from?


End file.
